Shops
Shops One of the activities in Neopia is buying and selling virtual objects. There are Neopet run shops and user shops. Every person is allowed to have one shop. The main shops can be located by pressing the Shops button on the navigation bar or by visiting Neopia Central on the Explore page. Shops in Neopia Central are run by the site and are automated, so no user is pricing or stocking the items. User Shops You can use your shop to earn neopoints. One way is to buy things for fewer neopoints and selling them for more. The trick is finding the cheap items that someone else will be willing to spend more to get. Or, you can get some of the "freebies" (see ) and sell them. Also as you "wander" around the Neopets site, you will sometimes "find" things on the floor. (That is, you'll get a message on the top of a page that says you just found something.) You can keep those items, use them, give them away, or sell them. The price in the description of an item can be very misleading. Some objects are very popular or very common, so they cost much more or less than you might guess. Setting Your Prices & Selling Your Items So you have some items that you want to sell in your shop. First research that item with the Shop Wizard. Don't just run the search once; refresh it a few times to find the cheapest object. Set your price slightly lower than the lowest so that it is competitive. The trick is to price things low enough that people will want to buy them, but high enough that you make a profit (or at least don't lose neopoints). Is there one price that is crazy lower than the rest? BUY IT! Put it into YOUR shop and make a crazy profit. This is a type of restocking. Shop Wizard If you want to buy a specific item, use the Shop Wizard. The Shop Wizard will search a sub-set of the user shops and let you know who is selling that item and the number of neopoints that they set as the price. If you're looking for a good price, try to save the shop with the lowest item in a new tab or window and then return to the wizard and refresh a few times, saving any pages that are lower than the previous ones and closing the more expensive ones. Searching around rather than settling for the first item you see ensures you won't be spending more than you could. The Super Shop Wizard is an alternative to the normal Shop Wizard. It is a premium perk (meaning you must purchase a premium membership) and can be used to immeadiately find the very cheapest item for sale so that you don't have to keep refreshing. Half Price Day! The third day of every month is Half Price Day for the official Neopets shops. (User shops are not affected.) The official shops often have very different prices from user shops -- even on regular days. So, you might want to use the wizard to find out a normal range. You can get some very good deals at the Neopets shops. Bargaining The Neopet shopkeepers are willing to bargain. That is, they will sell items for less than the prices they say at the start. Usually, you can get things for about three-quarters of the initial price. However, if you spend too long bargaining, the shopkeeper sell the object to another user! Many neopians suggest offering 1/2 of what they say to start and then each time the Shop Keeper gives a price back, offer back something half way between what the shopkeeper says and your last offer. While this is fine for items left over in the shops after new restocks, this will not get you the item you want if you're buying competitively since other people won't take the time to haggle. Instead, check the price and offer a set of repeated numbers that is closest. For example, if an object is priced at 11,241 NP, try 11111. This will save you time and gives you a much higher chance of getting the item you want during peak hours, especially in busy shops like Kauvara's Magic Shop. Adding Items to Your Shop Items priced at 0 will not show up when people visit your shop. Items cannot be priced higher than 999,999 Neopoints. You must click the 'Update Your Shop' button in order for objects to come up. Check your shop using the 'Shop Front' button to see if your changes were properly saved. Related * Marketplace * Neopoints * Item * Shop Wizard Category:Places Category:Locations